1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a process of making the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including Integrated Passive Devices (IPDs) and a process of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
IPD technology may be used for reducing product size. IPD technology may be used, for example, for an impedance matching circuit, a filter, a coupler, or other components in an electronic device such as a mobile communication device. However, IPD manufacturing time and material cost may be greater than for manufacturing of comparable devices in other technologies, and product price may correspondingly be greater.